Bajo el Muérdago
by NatiLeon
Summary: En plena noche de Navidad, Misty va dispuesta a darle un beso a Ash debajo de la planta de las fechas, el problema es que él la quiere esquivar aunque sí desea en el fondo confesar sus sentimientos como el regalo perfecto de Nochebuena. Fic del 24 de Diciembre del 2015.


**BAJO EL MUERDAGO**

Era la noche más esperada del año, Navidad, y sobre la región Kanto nevaba muy fuerte, tanto que había ventisca, todos se encontraban en el laboratorio del profesor Oak alistando todo la fiesta, faltaba muy poco para las doce de la noche y un joven de cabello negro azabache que a pesar de que estaba bien vestido llevaba su gorra roja, estaba demasiado distraído, aunque no estaba enojado, se encontraba muy contento pero a la vez nervioso, la razón era una conversación que tuvo con sus amigos el día anterior…

 _FLASHBACK:_

Ash se encontraba con Brock, Gary, Tracey, Max, Cilan y Clemont hablando de lo que harían en la fiesta de Nochebuena, hasta que su antiguo rival le preguntó algo que lo puso sumamente rojo – _Hey Ashyboy, supongo que cuando estés debajo del muérdago le darás un beso a tu amor platónico, verdad? -¿De qué hablas, Gary? Como así que un beso bajo el muérdago? –_ En ese momento el que habló fue Cilan – _Claro Ash, existe una tradición que si por casualidad estás bajo el muérdago que es la planta navideña, tienes que darle un beso a alguien del sexo opuesto; deberías aprovechar para darle un besito a tu pelirroja querida, va a ser la receta perfecta de dos personas que se gustan –_ Mientras Cilan comentaba esto, volaba en una nube, pero Ash se sentía en el infierno al oír silbar de forma sugestiva a sus amigos - _¿Qué?! ¿Se han vuelto locos?! Yo no puedo hacer eso, permítanme recordarles que Misty es mi mejor amiga, además cómo se sentiría si yo hago eso, me golpearía hasta matarme, y yo todavía tengo vida por disfrutar! –_ El que se metió para calmar al exaltado y sonrojado Ash fue su amigo y primer compañero de aventuras, Brock – _Cálmate Ash, además no te engañes, en el fondo te gustaría hacer "eso", solo espero que si te arriesgas, no la embarres, o si lo haces, te retiro mi amistad de por vida! –No me ayudes tanto, Brocko!_ –Refunfuñó el joven de Pueblo Paleta mientras su amigo le golpeaba la espalda mientras se burlaba de él, igual que los otros chicos.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Por esta razón el entrenador estaba contento pero ansioso, aunque podía ser la nieve que caía y que ya estaba cesando, o simplemente podían ser las fiestas celebrándose en esos días, o tal vez era la planta a la que él no le quitaba la mirada.

Mientras todos se alistaban para Nochebuena, en ese momento llegó quien faltaba, esa persona por la que Ash estaba confundido –Llegó mi nue… quiero decir, llegó Misty! –Gritó Delia quien hizo seguir a la pelirroja al laboratorio y esta última caminó al campo abierto donde estaban todos reunidos, incluyendo sus pokémon, pero el azabache era el único que estaba adentro tratando de cuadrar sus ideas, hasta pensó mejor marcharse de la fiesta sin que nadie lo notara ya que había mucha gente –Vaya, esta fiesta está llena… un momento, las galletas de Navidad están allá, vamos a tomar unas Pikachu! –El ratón amarillo estuvo de acuerdo, y por fin salió al campo abierto del laboratorio, y mientras corría tras las galletas, se llevó una sorpresa –Hola Ash! –Este se espantó tanto que cayó al suelo sentado -¿Estás bien? Déjame te ayudo –Gracias, hola Misty… -El joven apenas se sobaba la cabeza con un ojo cerrado –Qué celebración tal genial, verdad? –Sí, vamos a buscar algo de comer –Ash dijo esto por él y Pikachu, pero la líder de Ciudad Celeste apenas le hablaba con las manos atrás de la espalda muy sonriente actuando como desentendida –Oye, has visto a la enfermera Joy? –Sí, creo que deberías hablar con Brock –Contesto riéndose, aunque su amiga frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos recordando lo enamoradizo que era su amigo de Ciudad Plateada –Creo que no! –En fin… nos puedes dejar pasar? Tenemos mucha hambre –Oh, seguro, está… bien… -Los jóvenes siguieron tropezándose pero al final, Ash pudo pasar a buscar galletas con su amigo eléctrico en el hombro.

La pelirroja de ojos verdes observaba desde lejos a su amor secreto comiendo galletitas como loco, mientras recordaba esa conversación que tuvo con sus amigas días antes…

 _FLASHBACK_

Misty estaba con May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Casey y Sakura hablando de lo que harían en Navidad, aunque la nacida en Ciudad Celeste no hablaba mucho, solo prestaba atención – _Todavía no entiendo como no noté que le gustaba a Clemont, seguía fijándome tanto en Ash que no me daba cuenta de que hacía un buen equipo con él, hasta estaba más pendiente de mí, menos mal me bajé de la nube en la que andaba, y mírennos, ya llevamos seis meses saliendo_ –La performer dijo emocionada, quien se emocionó fue la coordinadora de Hoenn – _Eso es hermoso, Serena!_ –Ahora habló la hermana del joven inventor, pero no del tema – _Espero que la próxima en tener novio seas tú, Misty!_ –La mencionada en cuestión puso sus ojos en blanco – _Esperamos que sepas aprovechar el muérdago para darle un beso a tu Ashy y por fin, estar juntos a ver si deja de ser tan infantil!_ –La entrenadora dragón contesto poniendo roja a su similar tipo agua – _Creo que no sabes que es lo del muérdago, dice la tradición que si estás bajo esa planta, una persona del genero opuesto y tú deben besarse, Arceus quiera que en tu caso esa persona sea mi hermano perdido y encontrado en mi Sinnoh del alma, y ni te_ _preocupes en pensar si no eres correspondida en sentimientos, todo estará bien,_ _no preguntes por qué_ –Guiñó Dawn, a lo que la aludida solo afirmó – _Okey…_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Su mente se puso nerviosa, pero su corazón le decía que ese momento era la oportunidad perfecta, así que tomó de un solo sorbo el vino que tenía en la mano, puso la copa en la mesa, y fue al ataque, pero pronto descubriría que el destino estaba a su favor. Mientras tanto un poco más lejos, Ash seguía con la idea de marcharse del festín pero algo lo detenía, y el pensar el motivo lo ponía peor, entonces se echó una galleta entera a la boca, y por poco se le atora porque se sorprendió, volvió la razón por la que su corazón no le dejaba irse –Hola Ash, quieres algo más de comer? –Eh… sí! –La joven miró al cielo pidiendo una ayuda de Arceus cuando de pronto, un muérdago de decoración! Se sonrojó terriblemente –Uh Ash, ya notaste que estamos bajo el muérdago? –Él también lo observó, también se puso rojo, y empezó a huir mientras gritaba del pánico –Ash, a dónde vas?! –Voy a buscar más galletas! –Pero si ya tienes galletas! –Pe… pero quiero más! Vamos Pikachu! –Cuál es su problema, Pikachu? –Misty le preguntó al pequeño roedor quien se rascaba la nuca –Pika pika! (Ni te lo imaginas!) –El trigueño volvió a llamar a su amigo –Andando Pikachu! –La líder le iba a advertir algo al jovencito, pero… -Ash, cuidado con la…-de nada sirvió, él tropezó con una mesa llena de pasteles –N… no importa… -Dicho esto, la entrenadora se alejó de todos los asistentes, se sentía molesta por la actitud de su amor platónico, parecía que le estaba huyendo, o sería que de verdad estaba haciendo eso?

Después de pasar una gran vergüenza, Ash ayudó a levantar la mesa y a acomodar los pasteles, luego fue a sentarse en una mesa individual a jugar con el borde de la copa de vino que tenía ganas de tomar, pero la culpa no lo dejaba, luego se le acercó su gran amigo –Hola Brocko –Estas bien, Ash? –No, no estoy bien, Misty me quiso dar un beso y lo que hice fue actuar como cuando tenía 10, ahora ella debe estar enojada conmigo, y con toda la razón –Brock le tomó el hombro a su desconsolado amigo –Ash, no te rindas, tienes 10 minutos antes de las 12 de la noche para ir a convencerla y darle el regalo que ambos han soñado para estas fechas desde hace tiempo –Pero el futuro maestro todavía no tenía ni idea como solucionar lo que faltaba –Está bien, pero, de dónde voy a sacar un muérdago, mira donde está, alejada de nosotros y no pusimos adornos en ese lado –El estudiante de medicina pokémon contestó bastante seguro –Tú déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo –Gracias, amigo –De nada, pero se te acaba el tiempo, ve, corre!

Por suerte la nieve cesó, el cielo ya estaba más despejado, la chica de ojos verdes lo observaba con mucha atención porque ya habían juegos pirotécnicos en él mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que tenía puesto –Hola Mist! –Buscó la voz que la llamó y ahí estaba detrás de ella, su amigo a quien adoraba con todo su corazón –Ash, qué haces aquí? Ya van a ser las 12, por qué no vas con los demás? –Porque no puedo pasar una feliz navidad si estás aquí, sola; por favor, perdóname por lo de antes, yo de verdad quería darte un beso, o mejor, correspondértelo porque… es mi sueño –Ash… -El joven miró arriba de ellos, y había una planta navideña que colgaba de un hilo, era Brock que lo sostenía y le levantó el pulgar al entrenador, este sonrió –Mist, ya notaste que estamos bajo el muérdago? –Solo espero que esta vez no salgas corriendo, si lo haces te golpeo con mi mazo! –Dijo la líder con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido –No lo haré ni ahora ni nunca, te lo prometo –Se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron; el momento mágico que siempre anhelaron, Santa Claus se los dio de regalo, porque cuando esto pasó, eran las 12 y en la fiesta todos gritaban feliz navidad y más juegos artificiales adornaron la noche estrellada; la nueva pareja se separó del beso, se tomaron de las manos –Sabes Ash, eres el mejor regalo de todos, el que siempre quise desde que teníamos 10 años, y por fin Santa me lo concedió –Feliz Navidad, Mist, y tú también el regalo más amado –Feliz Navidad, Ash –Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez sin la planta que les ayudó a estar juntos, aunque el beso fue más corto –Ven Mist, volvamos a la fiesta a desearles a todos los buenos deseos –Y así, volvieron a festejar no solo que era Nochebuena, también que ellos recibieron el mejor presente de todos, el amor y el cariño mutuo.

Bueno, pues este fic se me ocurrió a última hora, y no quería dejarlo pasar este año, y ta tan, aquí está! Si conocen el CD gringo "Pokémon Christmas Bash" de seguro escucharon "Under The Mistletoe", la historia está inspirada un poco en esa canción, aunque le metí cosas diferentes. Por favor dejen su review a ver qué tal les pareció este regalo de mí para ustedes.

Por último, que la paz y la armonía reinen en sus casas esta noche porque una fecha como la de hoy, se debe vivir con los que más amas, de corazón les deseo unas Felices Fiestas a todos!


End file.
